Resident Phantom
by Cap. Dead Beard
Summary: Half ghosts Vs Zombies thats hard but lets give em help the s.t.a.r.s On Hold
1. Chapter 1

Resident Phantom

I do not own Danny Phantom or Resident Evil if I did this would have been on TV even if it sucks.

Danny Fenton was 14 years old when he died wait half died. It has been 3 years since then and Danny has finally been deemed a hero. (Phantom plant has happened and only his family found out.) His two best friends Samantha (shoe flies out of the dark) "Sorry" Sam Mansion and Tucker Foley had been beside him the whole time, but since the mayor election it has only been Sam and Danny out hunting. Even though it was only those two it has been quite easy for them since Sam`s accident.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Start- Flash-Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack rushes out of the basement.

"maddie baby guess what?"

"whats up sweet heart?"

" I have just finished upgrading the portal, and now we can download music and movies faster!'

" Thats wonderfull Jack lets tell the kids. Is it on?"

" Nope I put it on a timer so it will turn on in 5 hours. That way we can put the on/off button on the put side, but first lets show the kids you get Danny I will get jazzy pants! Can you bring fudge too?"

"For you anything."

After dragging Danny and the rest back (15 mins Later) Jack blathers on about the portal.

" So this do hicky thing is ....Ah! the power placement. So kids what...."

45 mins later.

" Jack I have fudge!"

" Oh! FUDGE! i love fudge."

" Look Danny dad disappears faster then you can."

"Hah ha Jazz. Sam lets go before something bad happens."

"Relax Danny what could happen. I am going look inside."

"No Sam you could get hurt!"

"I`ll be fine. There is still 3 hours and 15 mins till the power kicks on so stop worrying so much."

Well Jack forgot a zero on the timer so instead of looking like this 5:00:00 it looked like this 0:50:00 and as Sam walks into the portal the timer looks like this 0:00:05 and counting down. 0:00:04 0:00:03 0:00:02 0:00:01 0:00:00........ZZZZZAAAAAPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! Sam`s screams could be heard on the asteroid that Vlad was sitting on.

~~~~~~~~~~~End-Flash-Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Danny and Sam walk toward their new hang out ,The Veggie Burger, Danny and Sam`s ghost sense goes off.

" Sam wait here I will see who it is. Going ghost!"

As the two rings engulf him he is suddenly thrown to the ground.

"DANNY!"

"DANNI! How are you cuz?"

" I have been great since you stabilized me, but there was a small unseen side affect. Well after using most of my power during the disasteroid I grew up a little bit."

"Is that why your hidding?"

"Yes."

"What is wrong Danni?"

"I am no longer 2 years younger then you, I am the same age now. I`m 17!"

I don`t know if that counts as a cliff hanger but i will leave it there for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Phantom chapter 2

I do not own Danny Phantom or Resident Evil if I did this would have been on TV even if it sucks.

Chapter 2

In a peace full city opposite of Amity Park things have taken a turn for the worse. In the past week there have been a dozen grizzlymrders in the small town of Raccoon City. The people were tired of all the red tape the cops were giving out they wanted the truth. In one the briefing rooms sat a team of highly skilled officers. This team is known as S.T.A.R.S. (word of warning it is my own team.) Sitting at the head of the table as a man who was ready for anything. This stonic man could not be read at all no one ever new what he was thinking behind those dark shades. This man`s name is Albert Wesker and he is the leader of the stars. He is the thinker the strategic mastermind. He had a plan for almost everything that can happen and will happen. He is a stranger to murphy`s it went bad he still gets something form it that he wants. The next member on the team is the youngest to ever be on a stars unit. At the age of 18 she joined stars to help further her career in biomedics(doctor).Little did the team know that she is a techno geek and could hack nearly any system on the planet. Rebecca Chambers could heal any non life thearting wounds in a matter of mins. Barry Burton is there weapons tech. If it could kill he can make it better and cooler. The team had no problem with ex cons, and Jill Valentine is just that worlds greatest cat burgler. No matter the lock she could pick it and is well study in all forms of self defence. Like all teams they had newbies but to call Chris Redfield that would be an insult. He may have been new to stars but he was one of the best they ever had. These five made up the alpha team of stars.(yes there will be a bravo team but i have only picked two players to be on it. the others will be eaten.) Only at this moment there were only 3 members at the meeting the 4th and 5th were running late. It was on the other side of town were the 5th member is to be found running out her front door.

_"Crap I am late Wesker is going to kill me!"_ Rebecca yelled in her head. _"Man why didn`t my clock go of and why in the heck did the meeting have to be at 8 in the morning? Ok take the bus or ride my phanbike_?" (yes i made a Danny Phantom Phantic.) Luckily for her a sleek black hummer (military) pulled up and rolled the window down.

"Need a ride?"

"Jill? Oh thank god i was starting to think a would miss the whole meeting."

"Don`t worry to much we`ll make it there in five mins."

As Rebecca climb up in to the cab she missed the lone figure that was snapping pictures of them dissaper in to a green mist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ghost-Zone~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master I have the photos you wanted."

"Just leave them on the table and tell me how is the others during."

"The others have photos of the Redfields, Barry, Leon, and Billy ."

"Good, then you can go."

"Thank you master."

As the ghost leaves the second ghost picks up the photos and smiles.

"Everything is as it should be"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amity-Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, Dad are you home?" Sam yells into the only reply was from her grams.

"They left for Paris just a little while ago sweetheart."

" grandma."

"so does this mean i get the house to myself this week?"

"Wwwh....at are you talking about? I will be here."

"Please deary i know that as soon as your parents were gone you thought of going to your Danny`s house." Sam had only response to that and that was to blush as bright as the sun.

As soon as sam`s grandmother was out of ear shoot Dani decided that now would be good for her to sense.

"She really knows you well."

"Dani! If I could see you. You would be in a world of hurt for that comment so go and get dressed."

Carrying Sam up to her bedroom though the floor. Dani drops Sam on her bed and enters her closet. About ten mins later Dani walks back out.

"Well does this suit me?"

"Dani that out fit looks ........"

Sorry I just don`t want to tell you how she looks yet. I will give you a hint........Older then a 12 year old. In the next chapter I hope that i will be send them to raccoon city but i do not know for what reason yet if you have any ideas for why they would go send i need to know which Danny phantom player i kill of first Dash,Paulina,or Mr. Lancer i will leave that up to you. Please read and review i love all comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Resident Phantom Chapter 3

I do not own Danny Phantom or Resident Evil.

Sorry for not writing sooner and thanks to SpartanCommander for reviewing. Now on to the story.

~~~~~~Amity-Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dani that outfit looks great!"

"You really think so! Thanks Sam."

Dani`s new outfit was going to make heads turn. She had put on Sam`s Combat boots, tight black jeans, and a long sleeved black button down shirt that let her belly button show. Her hair was like it always was only much longer.

"Well lets go meet up with Danny and we will then go shopping."

Over at the Fenton Works Danny was working in warp speed to finish Dani`s new room.

_"Almost done just need to make the bed. If only Jazz was here I`d_ be done a lot sooner."

Flash-Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, Dad, Jazz? Is any one even here?"

_"That's odd there is no one here?It looks like there is a note on the table."_

"Danny, Jazz,

Your Father and I Have gone to a Ghost Hunters Convention a few towns over. We will be gone for a week. Jazz is in charge of all the home affairs while you are in charge of all the ghostly affairs. Be safe Danny. Love, your Mother and Father.

" Danny,

I have gone out for the night. I will be back later. NO PARTIES!

Jazz."

~~~~~End-Flash-Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny had just sat down on his bed when his ghost sense goes off.

"Oh man now who?Going Ghost!"

"Easy coz it`s just me and Sam."

"So did Sam find you any good out fits."

"Yes she did and now WE are going shopping for more clothes together."

~~~~~Winsconsin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vlad can be seen sitting at his desk glareing at the computer

"Those incompetent fools. I told them not combine the ghost DNA with the T-Virus without properly shielding the lad. Now I will have to clean up this mess

As Vlad phases down into his lab he tries to find a way to remove this stain.

_"Hmm? Lets see how to dispose of that mansion? Gas leak should work. But what about the samples? I need some one to retrieve them for me. Those two shall do nice. Now how to make this work for me? Ah Daniel should do nicely." _

Vlad justs smirks as he picks up the phone.

"Hello Wesker. This is important. Your team will be needed as well. No, money will not be any problem. I want all the samples at the Spencer Estate. No you will not be the only one trying for the samples. First come first serve. Goodbye Wesker."

Vlad`s smirk grows to a full blown evil scowl as he dials another number.

"Hello, You have the envelope? Good. Whats inside will be your job. You know my rules. Goodbye."

As he hangs up he summons a ghost out from the zone.

"How can I help you vlad?"

"Skulker I need you to be bait for a little while."

"Bait? Sir."

"Yes bait!"

~~~~~Amity-Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Sam we have been shopping for hours now. Can we go? I want to show Dani her new room."

"Yeah Sam, I want to see it !"

"Fine! We`ll go back to the house,ok?

Danny and Dani "YEAH!"

Just as the trio go to leave an idot happens to stop them.

"Hey Fen-Tina!"

"Not now Dash. I am not in the mood for you to bother me."

"Too bad, but thats not why I am here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Buying stuff for the last moment field trip Lancer set up. Here is a tip for you we leave tomorrow."

Danny has a feeling that this is not going to be one the great field trips he has dreamed of.

"Guys we should go see if this is true."

So who is the person on the other end of Vlads call and why is Skulker bait? Find out next time. (If I can remember.) And where are they going on there trip? plz read and review. thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Resident Phantom Chapter 4

I do not own Danny Phantom or Resident Evil.

Sorry for not writing sooner and thanks to Trinity Fenton-Phantom for reviewing. Now on to the story.

"speaking" _"thinking"_

~~~~~~Raccoon-City~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a cold white walled room sat Wesker looking at a moniter taking notes on what he saw on the screen.

_"Lets see here they tend to be slow and can`t ues any type of stairs or doors that makes things much more doable. I better go berief my team for this."_

If Wesker had stayed in the room he would have seen one of the monsters walk right though the door.

~~~~~~Change-of-View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upstairs waiting in the stars office sat Chris looking over the atopsy reports.

_"It seems that the victems were all eaten while they were alive and after they passed on. The Md found traces of slalva in the wounds and in some there was an unknowen glowing green substince."_

"Alright team listen up after this breifing we leave at 5 sharp."

_"Wesker seems eager to get this over. I wounder whats up?" _"So is there any new info on the perps Wesker?"

"No Chris just a review and any new ideas we can think of. Jill any new thoughts on this?"

"No sir."

"Ok how bout you Rebecca?"

"Yes sir I do have a few ideas."

~~~~~~Amity-Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over at the Fenton home Danny is flying around the house packing for the trip.

"Danni how close are you to being down?"

"5 mins Danny. Are you sure I can come to?"

"Yes, in fact Mr. Lancer asked if you would be going to."

"You mean asked if your sister is going or by name?"

"By name, you down? I just finished mine."

"Yep i am ready to go."

"I am going to call Sam and Tucker to see if there going."

Danny phases down staries with his suitcase and grabs the phone.

"Sam speaking."

"Hey love you ready over there?"

"Ready here just waiting for MY ride Danny."

"Sam watch it. Dont tease me to bad."

Danny can hear Sam laughing though the phone.

"Just come pick me up already."

"I still need to call Tuck yet so i will be there after that."

"Yeah Tucker cant go."

"Why Not?"

"Mayor duties."

Across Town in the most fancy resterount.

"So Jazz when do we get killed by Danny?"

" Well Tucker I think right after Danny is at his happiest we will tell him that we have been dating for a mounth now."

" Are you sure that is wise?"

"yes as long as we do it over the phone and in another state inside a human/Ghost sheild."

"That makes me feel much better now. So Jazz what do you want for dessert?"

Back at Danny`s.

"Thats to bad. Well as long as he does not do any thing too stupied he should be fine."

"What do you think he would do while we are gone Danny?"

"Two words Sam Mini Skirt Firday."

"Thats three Danny. Wow you are bad at math. Hah aha."

"What ever as long as no ghosts ruin are class camping trip in Raccon Forest. Where is it agin?"

"Raccoon City."

~~~~~~~~~Ghost-Zone~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a tower older the time flost Clockwork.

"Good all partys are doing what they should be."

"CLOCKWORK what are you doing? Just get rid of the spencer estate now."

"Wait my one eyed headachs all is as it should be. Look there the spencer estates in ruins and three more heros to clean up Umbrellas mess."

"But why did you involve the halfa?"

"Oh but I didn`t Vlad did so if you would go do your job. There is the door go obeserve. I have a time stream to maintain."

~~~~~~~~~~Vlads-Castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside Vlad`s hidden lab Skulker wounders if working for Vlad is the best for his hunting.

"Sir I still dont understand why I am bait."

"What is there to understand just lead Daniel, my worthless daughter, and Daniel`s love to the mansion and let them tack care of my problems."

"But I dont get to hunt?"

"Enough you Imbecil and what i say. NOW GO!"

"Yes sir Mr. Masters."

As Skulker fly away Vlad cant help but feel that all his plans are going smothly.

_"This should work out well. If Daniel does run into those things it will only lead to his mind broken for taking a living beings life or if all goes sour one less person to stop me from getting my love."_

Sorry for taking do long but I was having a hard time thinking of something his class could do and remembered the camp ep. and thought why not make it a school camping trip instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry but i am rewritting this story it just was not what i had hoped and for that one review i have one thing to say. This story was not based off the movies but the books and games and alice is a to much for me at this time.


End file.
